1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens drive device favorably used for a camera module of mobile phones, for example, and to an electromagnetic drive unit including the lens drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with downsizing of mobile communication terminal, lens drive devices favorably used for a camera module of mobile communication terminal, such as mobile phones, are required not only to reduce their size but also to be arranged densely and closely to other electronic components and devices included in mobile communication terminal. For example, if the lens drive devices can be arranged closely to antenna, speaker, other lens drive devices, or the like included in mobile communication terminal, this is advantageous for downsizing of mobile communication terminal.
On the other hand, a magnet included in the lens drive devices should form a magnetic field that is needed for driving a lens at least around a coil of the lens drive devices. In conventional lens drive devices having a magnet for relatively moving a lens, a magnetic field formed by a magnet of the lens drive devices may adversely affect other electronic components and devices included in mobile communication terminal, which may disturb high-density mounting.
Patent Document 1: JP 2013-24938A